


Kaleidoscope Redux

by UniqueChimera



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: ON HIATUS because I'm writing the strange fake prequel instead.Will post a drabble for a random Servant each day. Master is an AU version of Ayaka Sajyou but that probably won't be relevant most of the time. Possible spoilers for FGO, Prototype, and Strange Fake but I'll try to tag for spoilers.
Kudos: 2





	Kaleidoscope Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these as practice for a longer work. These have minimal editing and no beta. Any feedback appreciated.

Gilles is a loyal knight.

  
His banner is a muddied counterpart to Jeanne's shining Noble Phantasm, but it rallies your allies all the same. Whenever you encounter wyverns, his sword is a silver streak against the French sky. His asides never fail to be thoughtful when you're all clustered by the campfire after a day of pitched battle.

  
You get to the Castle of Orleans and meet the warped Caster. His voice is higher than Gilles'. His arms are flaccid, and the manic gleam in his eyes reminds you of your sister.

  
"Master," Gilles says, "should I turn into that thing, do not hesitate to strike me down."


End file.
